The Breeze Blows The Waves
by KataraAangSokka1417
Summary: Hi! I hope you like my 1st fanfic! When Katara has a hard time learning water bending, she wants to quit. Can Aang, Sokka and the others talk her out of it? Please R&R! No mean reveiws, plz. If u don't like AK, then go away!Check profile
1. Pears

Aang: Hi! I hope you like our story!

Sokka:Aang! I'm hungry! Hurry up!

Katara: Shut up Sokka! Oh, and the author of this fanfic does not own any characters or locations from Avatar: The Last Air bender. They're all owned by Nickelodeon.

Sokka: Yeah, yeah. Now let's get something to eat!

Everyone but Sokka: SHUT UP!

It was a rather warm day as Apa, Aang's ten-ton flying bison, flew across the sky North to the North Pole, so Aang and Katara could master water bending. Since no one in the South Pole water bended except for Katara, they had to look for a teacher. Katara's older brother Sokka, was eating a basket of fruit that they picked up in Omashu. Sokka was always hungry. And I mean _always_. Sitting next to the very hungry Sokka was Mo Mo, Aang's flying lemur.

"We're all out of pears!" Sokka whined.

"Shut up. We have plenty of food to eat. Have something else." Katara said in reaction to her brother's whining. Mo Mo just blinked. "Well, can we stop at Kyoshi? They have a bunch of pears there!" Sokka beamed, his face brightening at the idea. "Get over the pear thing! I think that you just want to see Suki again, am I right?" Katara smirked. "NO! I JUST WANT SOME PEARS!" Sokka fumed.

"But Sokka, there's a whole basket of pears packed on Appa's saddle, remember? You were the one who packed them!" Aang laughed.

"I KNEW IT! SOKKA LIKES SUKI! SOKKA LIKES SUKI!" Katara laughed hysterically. Sokka turned bright red.

"Fine. I guess we could spare a few days, seeing as how we're ahead of schedule. But only on one condition." Katara smiled her best evil smile, which even her not-so-good evil smile made Sokka nearly wet his pants.

"Oh no..." Sokka nervously whimpered.

_**Later on Kyoshi...**_

"Come on, Katara! This is cruel!" Sokka yelled at his younger sister who was in hysterics.

"Cruel, but funny!" Katara laughed, her eyes watering from laughing so hard. Even Mo Mo was laughing.

A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. And yes, Sokka has to do something embarrassing! hint hint you might know what Sokka has to do if you've seen the episode when the gang travels to Kyoshi Island! ;) WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS!

Sokka was blushing furiously. He had on the same outfit that he had on when Suki was teaching him how to fight. He had on the same makeup as before, and even though his face was covered with white powder, the redness from him blushing was still clearly visible. "Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"Wh-what Sokka?" Katara asked, trying to hold out from laughing so she could talk. "Why are you making me wear this sign?" Sokka blushed, anger rising in his voice. "Because that was the deal! You wear the sign around your neck _with_ the warrior robes!" Katara yelled back. "But why does it have to say _this_?" Sokka whined.

"Because it's true! If Suki ever marries you and she finds out later, you are in deep trouble!" Aang laughed.

"_I like to cuddle my teddy bear, and I snore?_ KATARA!" Sokka yelled. Aang and Katara looked at Sokka stared at him for a moment, and then fell backwards laughing hysterically. "Go on Sokka. Your girlfriend is probably dying to see you!" Aang laughed. "I'll get you later…SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN!" Sokka screamed at the two, which made them laugh so hard that Aang fell off Appa's back.

"Sokka? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked. "SUKI!" Sokka smiled and gave her a huge hug. "It's so good to see you! You don't know what I've been through!" Sokka smiled. "I guess it has something to do with a sign?" Suki smiled. "Hey Aang! Hey Katara! Good to see you again!" Suki said, finally noticing the two sitting on a ten-ton flying bison with a lemur with enormous ears.

"Hey! Sokka couldn't wait to see you!" Aang said, as he jumped off Apa. He had to help Katara down, for she had trouble getting off Apa. It was no surprise to Aang, for the only people that he ever knew that could get off a flying bison easily were all Air benders.

"What brings you back to Kyoshi?" Suki asked.

"Well, Sokka wanted pears." Katara smirked. "But pears are out of season." Suki said. "HA! I KNEW IT! SOKKA LIKES SUKI! SOKKA LIKES SUKI!" Aang and Katara sang to try and embarrass Sokka.

"I wouldn't be talking!" Sokka said, which oddly made Aang and Katara blush. Suki giggled. "Well, after what happened last time that you were on Kyoshi, the Fire benders came. I'll make sure that no one speaks of you all staying here." Suki remembered. "Thanks Suki. You're the best!" Aang smiled his enormous happy grin. It baffled Katara how someone's mouth could ever stretch that big. "Okay, follow me! Let's go see everyone!" Suki smiled.

"Uh, Suki? Can I ask you something?" Katara asked as Sokka and Aang already made their way into the village to say hi. "Sure. What is it Katara?" Suki said. "Can you ask all of the girls to lay off chasing Aang this time? Because last time, Aang accused me of being jealous that they all were having so much fun without me. We had a big argument." Katara said bleakly. "Oh, okay No problem!" Suki smiled and they walked into the village.

A/N: Okay, the sign thing was my idea. Sorry that this chapter was short, but I'm planning to make longer chapters as the plot thickens! (I just love to keep readers guessing! ) hint hint I hope that you have seen the 1st couple I paired up! Aren't they cute? (Go awwww!) J


	2. MoMo's Missing!

Aang: Hi! I hope you like our story!

Sokka: Aang! I'm hungry! Hurry up!

Katara: Shut up Sokka! Oh, and the author of this fanfic does not own any characters or locations from Avatar: The Last Air bender. They're all owned by Nickelodeon.

Sokka: Yeah, yeah. Now let's get something to eat!

Everyone but Sokka: SHUT UP!

"Hey! The statue of Kyoshi looks great!" Aang smiled.

"It's nice to see the Avatar enjoying himself on Kyoshi." A familiar voice said from behind him. "Hey! I remember you! You are the old man who is in charge of informing the warriors of trouble and a bunch of other stuff that I can't think of at the moment!" Aang yelled in excitement as he made his famous ear-to-ear smile. The old man gave a hardy chuckle. "Yes, that is correct." The old man smiled happily. He still wore the same blue and purple robes that he had worn the previous visit. He also neatly kept his beard in a ponytail rapped in a blue ribbon. He had a kind and welcoming smile that could make anyone feel happy. "And I see that MoMo is back as well." The old man chuckled again.

"Aang! Come quick!" Sokka yelled. Aang ran over to his friend, wondering what was wrong. "What is it Sokka?" Aang said. "LOOK AT ALL OF THIS FOOD!" Sokka yelled in delight, rubbing his hands together.

"Sokka! Don't touch that!" Suki yelled at him as she ran over, Katara not far behind. "Why not?" Sokka whined, rubbing his stomach to make his point clear.

"Sokka, if you touch that food, I swear I'll-" Katara was cut off by Suki. "This is an offering to the Unogii for watching Kyoshi so well." Suki explained. "Yeah, he really showed those Fire benders the last time that we were here, huh?" Sokka said sarcastically. "Shut up Sokka." Katara said as she smacked his arm. "Ouch! Why, you…" he muttered.

"Will you two stop fighting for one minute?" Aang said, trying to see if anyone even remembered that he was there. "What is it Aang?" Katara asked. "Has anyone seen MoMo?" Aang asked worried. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen MoMo anywhere for awhile!" Katara said. "MoMo's missing!" Aang looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry Aang. We'll find MoMo." She said, giving Aang a hug. "Come on. Let's go find MoMo!" She smiled. Then Aang knew that everything would be okay.

A/N: Yes, I know that this probably stunk. So please tell me if I should continue! J


	3. Tickled 'peach'

"MoMo!" Sokka bellowed. Apa let out a roar like he was calling for MoMo too.

"Where could he be, Katara?" Aang sighed. "It's okay, Aang, We'll find MoMo soon." Katara's words made him smile. He never knew why, but Katara always made him feel like he could do anything. (Which was becoming very clear to Aang, considering that him being the Avatar made him experience things that if normal people even thought about, their heads would explode.). "Thanks Katara." Aang looked at Katara. She had long, beautiful almost-black hair that was held in a bun at the back of her head with a long braid trailing off it. Katara always made him feel better. Sokka, on the other hand, was just plain annoying.

"Come on, Apa! Yip Yip!" Sokka said. Apa still wouldn't budge. "Come on, you big snot monster, you!" Sokka yelled. But it seemed that every one of his words were in vain.

"Uh oh. We'd better go and make sure that Sokka doesn't hurt Apa." Aang sighed. "I think that Sokka should be the one who we should be worrying about." Katara laughed. "What's so funny?" Aang asked, baffled from Katara's sudden giggle fit. "Look!" She laughed, as she stuck a finger out at Sokka and Apa. Then Aang laughed too. Sokka apparently got Apa to get up just long enough for Apa to sit right back down on Sokka.

"GET! THIS! GIANT! FUZZY! THING! OF! AN! ANIMAL! OFF! OF! ME!" Sokka roared. But yet again was his screaming in vain, for Aang and Katara fell backwards laughing so hard that even if he was screaming directly into their ears, they wouldn't hear him for they were laughing so hard. As Katara sat up, Aang muttered something.

"What did you say Aang?" Katara asked, breathless from laughing at Sokka's Apa problem. "I said, MoMo might have gone to find some tickle peaches." Aang repeated. "What are those?" Katara asked. "They're peaches that are so fuzzy that if you eat them, you can't help but laugh, because the skin of the peaches tickles your stomach." He beamed. "Good idea! Hey, Sokka! Me and Aang are going to try the tickle peach trees!" Katara yelled to her Apa-covered brother. "Okay, but could _someone_ please HELP ME OUT FROM UNDER HERE!" Sokka boomed.

"Need help Sokka?" A voice came from on top of Apa. "Suki! Could you please help me out?" Sokka smiled. Good ol' Suki to the rescue. "Okay, but it'll cost you!" Suki winked at him. "Apa, please get off of Sokka," Suki asked the ten-ton flying bison. Apa gave a small roar and got off of Sokka. "Thanks. Now, what did you want to be repaid by?" Sokka asked. "Oh boy. You are more clueless than I thought!" Suki giggled. "So?" Sokka asked. "Okay." Suki leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Oh." Sokka smiled a smile like he was delirious. Suki smiled and grabbed the now-blushing Sokka by the arm and dragged him over to the pond in the woods where she suspected that MoMo might be.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"It's hopeless. We'll never find MoMo." Aang sighed. Katara looked into his big blue eyes. They were normally shining with happiness, but now were dull and full of sadness. "Oh, Aang." Katara sighed as well, as she sat down beside the sad Avatar. "He's fine." Katara smiled. "How do you know?" Aang asked, confused by her words. "Look up." She giggled. And there sat on a branch of a tickle peach tree liking a half-eaten peach was none other than the now fairly chubby MoMo. "MoMo!" Aang yelled, joy returning to his face. In a blast of air, Aang shot up to the branch and grabbed MoMo. "Look Katara! It's MoMo!" Aang beamed. "Yup. It sure is." She smiled as she saw the shine return to his eyes.

A/N: Do you think that this story so far is good enough to continue? Well, if you don't tough cookies, cause I'm continuing! MWAHAHAHAHA:) (lol) jk!


	4. Sokka is being, well, Sokka!

Aang, Katara and MoMo walked happily into the village. "MoMo's back!" one little girl who's name was Cocoa squealed in delight.

"Yup! And he won't be going anywhere seeing as he ate so many tickle pears that he can't move!" Aang beamed. Katara just stared at Aang's smile. His teeth were all white and strong. She always thought that his smile could light up a room. She smiled. "What are you staring at Katara?" Aang asked. "Oh, it-it's nothing." Katara blushed. _No! He's your best friend! You can't fall for your best friend! It's just not right!_ Katara scolded herself in her mind.

"Hey Katara! We couldn't find MoMo." Suki hollered. What Aang and Katara saw made their jaws drop. Sokka and Suki were holding hands all lovey-dovey like.

"What the-" Katara tried to find the perfect words to say to the new couple but couldn't. "What is it?" Sokka asked. "You...and _him_?...Oh my gosh!" Aang fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Katara joined him not too long afterwards.

"Oh, and like you two aren't together." Sokka winked. That made Katara and Aang stop in an instant. "What did you just say?" Katara stared at him. "You heard me! Katara likes Aang! Katara likes Aang!" Sokka sang as he laughed a cruel revengeful laugh. Katara's face turned the color of a cherry.

"What are they talking about?" Aang asked as if nothing happened. "I- I do not!" Katara yelled, these words being her only defense. "Do to! And you know it!" Sokka smirked.

"Oh, Sokka! Stop teasing her and let's go get some tickle peaches!" Suki chuckled as she grabbed his arm and tugged him away.

"Sorry for Sokka, Aang." Katara sighed. "That's okay Katara. He's just being well, Sokka. And you know how Sokka is. He makes stuff up and claims it to be true." Aang smiled warmly. "Thanks Aang." Katara felt so happy that he understood that she gave him a big hug. "Told ya!" Sokka's voice echoed from the woods. "SHUT UP SOKKA!" Aang and Katara bellowed to the evil-acting Sokka.

A/N: Okay, I know. But I'm trying to keep this story believable as if it were a real episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. So don't gang up on me! P.S. hint hint I hope you got some of the clues for the rest of my story. Please keep reading! J


	5. The Feast part1

"That was really mean to tease them Sokka." Suki scolded Sokka as they walked up to the spring that was located deep in the woods. "I know, but it's just too dang fun!" Sokka laughed. "You are such a moron sometimes. Do you know that?" Suki smirked. "Yeah, but that's why you like me!" He beamed his best I-look-like-a-moron-but-it's-fun face. "I might as well not even try and send at least a bit of information to your brain. It'll just blow up in my face." Suki jokingly sighed. "Oh come on Suki! I wasn't _that_ mean, was I?" Sokka asked. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Suki said in a serious voice. Her face had a stern look on it and her hands where on her hips. Her eyes had a don't-look-at-me-like-that-cause-I'm-way-serious-here look.

"Since Sokka's IQ is only 14, you probably might have to!" a voice came from behind the two. After the voice came a shrill of laughter. "KATARA! AANG!" Sokka roared at the invisible pair. "What? It's funny." Katara smirked at Sokka as she emerged from behind a tickle peach tree.

"Yeah Sokka! What's life if you can't laugh at yourself once and awhile?" Aang chuckled as he emerged from the top of a tree with MoMo not far behind him. "MY IQ IS NOT 14! IT'S…WELL…A LOT!" Sokka fumed.

Suki giggled. "Oh Sokka. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Suki asked as she raised one eyebrow and gave him a friendly smirk. "I AM NOT STUBBORN!" Sokka protested. "Well, then at least admit that I'm your girlfriend! It's no use trying if everybody already knows it!" Suki stared at him with a serious glare. "No, everyone does _not_ know!" Sokka stubbornly mumbled. "See! You can't be so stubborn all the time!" Suki glared at him still. "Fine! You are my girlfriend!" Sokka growled in frustration. "See, now was that so hard?" She smiled. "No…But everyone does not know that!" He yelled. "Oh, brother…" Suki sighed closing her eyes while slapping her forehead.

"Sokka, that's not even proper grammar! It's said as 'but not everyone knows that!' not 'but everyone does not know that!'. See?" Katara corrected her older (and not-so-good-at-grammar) brother.

"Yeah Sokka! Even MoMo speaks better than you do!" Aang added in his statement. Which was not a good idea at all. Sokka fumed. He was yelling at Katara and Aang for at least half an hour about how he was smarter than some flying lemur and that MoMo couldn't even talk, when Suki interrupted him.

"Uh, Sokka?" She whispered, trying not to set him off. "WHAT!" He screamed. "It's almost time to do the feast of the Unogii." Suki replied. "Oh…does that mean food?" Sokka drooled as he recalled all of the delicious foods that he saw earlier. "Yup. But not the food you saw earlier." She smiled. Sokka groaned. "It's better than what the Unogii gets!" That made Sokka's eyes sparkle.

_**Later in the village…**_

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" was all Sokka's mouth would let him say.

"Patience, Sokka. You don't want to use up all of your energy that you use to chew food by yelling about it." Suki chuckled. "ME WANT FOOD!" Sokka bellowed. "Oh, brother…" Suki jokingly sighed. Soon, a medley of different kinds of delicious food was set upon the long table. "FOOD!" Sokka roared in delight. ( And that pretty much explains itself!)


	6. The Feast part2

A/N: Hey readers! Thank you for reveiws! Thank you to Princess Kairi, Brokenheart5234, and waterbender337 for your reveiws! I really appreciate them:):):):):):):):):):):):):)

continued...

There was enough food to feed 3 flying bysons. (And let me tell you, flying bysons eat ALOT!) There was savory turkey basted in gravey with cranberry stuffing. Sokka's eyes lit up when he set eyes on the corn-of-the-cob. Aang eyed the mashed potatoes. HE didn't like to eat them, but he loved using his airbending to sculpt different things. He loved to do Appa, then use his airbending to make it levitate. Katara loved this trick, considering Aang always made it crash into Sokka for the grand finale. Sokka always yelled at them, which made it even funnier. Katara was cooing over the broiled coyfish.

"I want some of this, and one of those...oh! Oh! And five of those!" Sokka grinned as he reached for the broiled coyfish, mashed potatoes, and the freshly baked loaves of bread.

"Oh! Oh! I want some mashed potatoes!" Aang beamed. Katara raised one eyebrow and smiled. She knew what Aang was planning. And she wanted to help. Katara leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Aang all of a sudden started laughing. "Okay! That's okay with me!" Aang replied.

_**Before the laugh from Aang...**_

"Aang. I have a plan for your mashed potato sculpture! Okay, when you smash the potatoes in his face, I'll pour some water on his his head, okay?" Katara whispered.

_**Back to the dinner...**_

"Okay, everyone! I have a trick to show you!" Aang beamed.

"What is it Aang?" Suki asked as she handed Sokka a napkin. (Which wasn't going to be any help, for Sokka's face had to be cleaned with a firehose to make at least some improvement,).

"For your entertainment pleasure, I give you my masterpiece! Potato-a-la-Appa!" Aang Yelled. He presented a sculpture identical to Appa made entierly out of mashed potatoes. Eveyone laughed and clapped. "Now, Appa! Yip yip!" Aang bellowed to the fake Appa ashe pretended to sit on it. The sculpture was levitating and Aang was sitting on top of it. All of a sudden Aang zoomed tward Sokka's head. All of a sudden there was an explosion of potatoes.

"AANG!" Sokka shrieked through the pounds of mashed potatoes on his face. "What Sokka?" Aang laughed. "YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING, LOUD, STUPID KID THAT I'VE EVER MET!" Sokka roared as he backed Aang up against a tree. "Uh, Sokka?" Aang tried to hold in a laugh. "WHAT?" He yelled. "Look!" Aang beamed as he pointed to something behind Sokka. "WHAT IS IT?" He bellowd as he turned around.

"Oh, Sokka!" Katara yelled in joy. "Oh..." Sokka whimpered. All of a sudden a ball of water hurled into Sokka's face. Everyone laughed.

"Well, at least it cleaned off his face!" Aang laughed. Katara walked over and high-fived Aang.

A/N: The mashed potato idea was inspired by my dinner, turkey and mashed potatoes. A turkey and a potato bow Thank you turkey and potato. Now, INTO MY MOUTH:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	7. Heaven

That night Katara, Aang, Sokka and MoMo slept in the Grand House of the village (That building that they had breakfast in, in "Warriors of Kyoshi"). It was almost midnight. Katara couldn't sleep. Sokka was snoring so loud that he could wake up a rock. And rocks aren't even alive! But mainly because she was in deep thought.

_Do I like him? Of course I do! He's my best friend! No, do I like him more than that?..._Katara decided to take a walk to the springs in the forest for awhile. On her way she found herself singing the song "Heaven".

"Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

we're in heaven

Oh, thinking about our younger years,

there was only you and me,

we were young and wild and free,

now, nothing can take you away from me,

we've been down that road before,

but that's over now,

you keep me coming back for more,

Baby, you're all that I want

when you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe

we're in heaven

Your love is all that I need,

and I found it there in your heart,

It isn't too hard to see,

we're in heaven

Now, nothing can change what you mean to me,

there's alot that I could say,

but just hold me now,

cause our love will light the way,

Baby, you're all that I want,

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe,

We're in heaven

Your love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart,

It isn't too hard to see,

We're in heaven

Now our dreams are coming true,

Through the good times and the bad,

I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want,

When you're lying here in my arms,

I'm finding it hard to believe,

We're in heaven

Your love is all that I need,

And I found it there in your heart,

It isn't too hard to see,

We're in heaven,

Oh, ho, oh oh oh…….

Oh, ho, oh oh oh……

We're in heaven."

Katara sang as she walked quietly through the forest, not even a hint of Sokka's snoring. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Katara? Was that you singing?" A 12 year old boy jumped down from a tree. His big amber eyes stared deeply into her Azul eyes. "Aang! How long have you been there!" Katara almost screamed in freight and embarrassment. "Sorry, I just meant that your singing is pretty," Aang frowned. "Oh, Aang, I'm not mad. You just…surprised me." Katara said as she gently laid one hand on Aang's shoulder. "So you're not mad?" He smiled. "No, I'm not." "Hey, where did you learn that song?" Aang asked. "Oh, well, my mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. I always loved that song. It's like I'm with her when I sing it." Katara frowned. "Oh, I'm so, so-" "Don't be. Yes, I do miss her, but I know that she's still with me." Katara smiled as tears filled her eyes. "How come I've never heard you sing it before?" Aang asked. "Because I sing it when I need to talk to her. This song is like my security blanket. That's why I sing it." She answered as she started walking again. "Oh. Like you are for me!" Aang beamed. "What?" Katara was astounded at the sentence Aang just said. "Yeah! You are there for me when I feel sad, and there to calm me down when I'm mad. You're just always there for me when I need you most!" Aang blushed. "Oh, Aang…" Katara smiled as she gave him a big hug.

A/N: Yeah, a lot of fluff in this chapter. I do not own "Heaven". It's just one of my fav songs:)


	8. The Dawn Of A New Day

**A/N: Thank u to all of my reveiwers! **

**Princess Kairi: Thank u 2 my most loyal reveiwer! Yells at others who has only reveiwed once or not at all WHY NOT REVEIW!Grabbes tissue Why can't u be as loyal as Princess Kairi? I want some reveiws here! And to Princess Kairi, Thank you, thank you, and 1000 times thank you for reveiwing. This story is deticated 2 u and all of my fav's who inspired me 2 become a fanfiction author:):):):):):):):):):)**

**Brokenheart5234: In angry tone I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT U DIDN'T TELL ME THAT Brokenheart5234 WAS YOUR PEN NAME! Oh, and 2 all of my confused readers out there, I've been BFF's with Brokenheart5234 since I was 5 years old. I shall not reveal their real name though! So, Brokenheart5234: I'LL TTYL ABOUT THIS! (Don't worry readers, I'm just going 2 nag Brokenheart5234 untill they reveiw! Some BFF...JK Brokenheart5234! I'll ttyl, k? BI! **

**ANYWHO...ON WITH THE CHAPTER:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

"By the way Katara, where are you going to at one in the morning?" Aang asked just remembering what he came outside to ask her for anyway.

"Oh! I...couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk." Katara replied. "What's on your mind?" Aang asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" Katara jumpped almost a foot in the air when he asked this question. _What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just tell him a teeny-tiny white lie? I don't want him to find out, and yet I want to tell him! What's a girl to do..._Katara thought. "Umm... Hey, Katara?" Aang snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. "Oh! Yeah?" She replied. "You still didn't answer my question." Aang reminded Katara. "Oh, yes, about that..." Katara trailed off as they came to the spring. _Saved by the spring!_ Katara thought as she sighed out loud. "Oh! THis has a great veiw of the ocean if we climb the trees!" Aang beamed. "Oh! We could watch the sun rise!" Katara smiled. Part of her was confused about her feelings, and yet part of her felt like this was a dream come true. "Dawn isn't for another three hours though." Aang pointed out. _Jeez, can't I ever think logically when I need to?_ Katara scolded herself in her mind. " THat's okay though! We could talk until then!" Aang suggested. "Great idea!" Katara agreed. Now the only thing...what was Katara going to say?

_**2 hours and fifty-five minutes later...**_

" Remember the last time we were here? The look on Zuko's face when I blasted the town with water and got him and his crew soaking wet?" Aang laughed at his memory of Zuko's face. "Yeah! We completly 'rained on his parade'!" Both Katara and Aang cracked up laughing at the memory. They both could remember his face perfically. They used Sokka's telescope that he found to see. Zuko and his goons were soaked with water. His helmet slanted slightly. His eyebrows were slanted upwards a little, and he had what was the cross between a slight frown and a line for a mouth. His eyelids drooped a bit and his uniform was so wet that it probably took about a week to dry fully. "Oh! Oh! And remember when Suki kicked Sokka's butt when he tried to 'show them some moves'?" Aang laughed hysterically. "Yeah! He ended up hog-tied with his own belt!" Katara said between laughs. "That was almost too predictable for words!" Katara was now about to fall of of the tree branch that they were seated upon so they could veiw the sun rise.

"Katara! Look!" Aang pointed to the ocean. Katara gasped. The sun was rising. It painted the sky light purples with a beautiful blue horizon. The light yellows gently mixed with the soft pinks to create a soft orange-ey color in the sky. Katara stared at the beauty which was the dawn. Aang Blushed furiously as he slowly inched his hand closer to Katara's. Katara saw what he was doing from the corner of her eye. She let a small smile escape. He was lousy at pretending to pay attention to something, but scored a perfect ten on the sweetness scale. She pulled her hand away as he tried to gently grab it, then ste grabbed his hand instead. She didn't turn to him, but she heard him gasp happily. She could feel her face turn red. But she didn't care. She was having the most wonderful time... With who she thought was the most wonderful person.

A/N: Yup! Even _more_ fluff in this chapter than the last. And I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Trust me, You'll get a novel if you keep reveiwing! lol. The point is, Longer chapters on the way!;) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	9. Beach Bummed

**A/N: 2 all my reviewers, thanx! U all R the people who keep my story goin'! I'll never end this story if my readers don't want mi 2! I luv ya all! (Like bro's and sis'!) ;) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) and times a buggilion :)'s!**

**Anywho... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

It was about 6am when the sun was fully out and shining.

"Whoa! Breakfast bell is in half an hour!" Katara all of a sudden remembered.

"Why's that a problem?" Aang yawned as he jumped off the tree branch. "Because Sokka gets up at 6:15!" Katara panicked. "Your point being?" Aang yawned. "It's only eight until 6:15, and it's a 7 1/2 minute walk to the village!" Katara panicked. "Oh. How long do you think it'll take us if we run?" Aang smiled. "I'm not sure!" Katara was pacing with her hands on her head. "Then let's find out!" Aang laughed as he grabbed Katara's arm and ran.

_**In the forest...**_

"Aang!" Katara yelled at Aang, trying to signal to slow down. "Look! We're here!" Aang beamed. "Oh. Good work, Aang." Katara smiled.

"Good morning! Where have you two been?" Sokka grinned.

"Sokka!" Katara blushed as she smacked her hand over her mouth. "You're not supposed to be up for two minutes!" She blushed furiously.

"I've been up since six! I went and walked Suki to her training gym! What have you two been up to?" Sokka kept grinning.

"Oh, around. We...uh...went to go see if we could get some tickle peaches for Apa!" Aang said. "Yeah, that's it! We both knew that if you came along that you'd eat half of them before we could even feed them to Apa!" Katara caught on to Aang's clever cover-up. "Oh. You know what's funny? I woke up at one this morning for a small snack, and not one of you were in your sleeping bags! Explain that, will ya?" Sokka got them. Aang couldn't think of anything to say, so Katara did. "I thought that I heard Apa roar during the night, and woke up Aang to go see if it was Apa. We couldn't find him, so we went looking all night for him! We finally found him trying to devour a tickle peach tree!" Katara remembered the tickle peach tree that fell over from when she and Aang were trying to beat the breakfast bell. "Is that the story that you two want to stick with?" Sokka kept pestering them about it until Suki showed up a minute later.

"Sokka, are you pestering them again?" Suki eyed him and tapped her foot. "No." Sokka protested. "YES!" Aang and Katara bellowed at the same time. "Sokka!" Suki scolded Sokka, only to be interrupted her.

"Awwww! Just when it was getting good!" Katara whispered in Aang's ear. Aang laughed hysterically. "Good one Katara." Aang laughed.

_**At the breakfast table...**_

"FOOD!" Sokka bellowed happily.

"Uh oh. Sokka's started up again!" Katara said to Aang. Aang laughed.

"Try this!" Suki pushed a plate of odd looking fish towards them. "Uh, Suki? What is that stuff?" Sokka asked as he nervously poked the odd looking meal. "Oh! It's called Unogii pastries! They're fish identical to the Unogii but are the size of a child's fist. Very delicious! Especially on the feast of the Unogii!" Suki smiled and helped herself to a plateful. "Oh." Sokka was still poking at the mini-Unogiis when Aang decided to try it.

"Let me try that!" Aang said as he grabbed the one that Sokka was poking at and swallowed it. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sokka screeched. "MMMMM! Tasted like chicken!" Aang's eyes lit up as he grabbed a plateful himself.

"Uh, Aang? Could you pass the pepper? I'm having an omelet, and I need pepper." Katara asked. "Sure thing Katara!" Aang blew the shaker over to her with a light air ball. "Thanks." Katara said as she poured some pepper onto her omelet. "No problem." Aang replied.

_**Later on the beach…**_

"Aang!" Katara laughed as Aang splashed her with water. Katara decided to hurl a water ball at him. Aang was too busy laughing to notice the sphere of water hurling at his face until it was too late. SPLOOSH! "COLD!" Aang yelled. Now it was Katara's turn to laugh. Katara picked up a beautiful outfit in Omashu that was especially designed to be used for swimming. It was the same color as her normal outfit. But it was a bit shinier than her normal outfit. A bit tighter too. It showed off her figure nicely.

Sokka and Suki were at the beach too. Suki was trying to bury Sokka as he attempted a nap. Katara was finding this very funny, and then volunteered to pour water on him to make the sand hard. Aang just sat and laughed as this was all taking place.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang yelled. He obviously went for a swim while she wasn't looking. "What Aang?" She called back. "Come ride the giant coy fish with me!" He yelled. "Be right there!" Katara was already running down to the water.

They caught two coy fish and were racing each other when Katara's fish got attacked by another coy.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled as he frantically swam towards her floating body. "Aang… My arm hurts… and my leg too." Katara slowly whispered. She obviously couldn't swim on her own to land. Even if she could, Aang wouldn't let her. He'd insist on carrying her.

_**Back on land…**_

Oh my gosh! What happened to her!" Suki shrieked, causing Sokka to sit up in a flash. He was in a suit like Aang always wears when he goes swimming, only blue.

"What happened Aang?" Sokka ran over to Aang and Katara with Suki not trailing far behind.

Suki was in a bathing suit like Katara's only green, and her face was free from any makeup, with her short red hair put in a short ponytail.

"Katara! Her coy fish got attacked by another coy fish! She crashed!" Aang was breathless from exhaustion but didn't care. If Katara wasn't okay, then he'd have more important things to worry about. "Oh no! Coy fish crashes are known to be fatal! Did she say that she was hurt?" Suki alarmed Aang more than he wanted to be. "Yeah! She said that her arm and leg hurt." Aang remembered. "We'd better get her into the village!" Sokka suggested to Suki. Suki nodded her head as the two teenagers picked up Katara and carried her into the village. Aang followed not too far behind.

_**Outside of the medical house…**_

"She'll be okay. Very sore, but okay none the less." The doctor said as he emerged through the door. "You may go see her." He smiled reassuringly and ushered them inside. Aang felt so bad.

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Why did Aang feel worse than he did before after seeing inside? Plz R&R!      


	10. What's Wrong With Aang?

**A/N: Okay, my last cliffy was more of a lumpy, but hey, I'm tryin! Anywho, 2 all of my reviewers, as I promised, (that u would know about if u read my profile recently), I'm responding 2 all of my reviewers! **

**Princess Kairi: wipes tear U R THE BEST! U always r truthful with your reviews. If my story sucks, u tell me. If I have misspellings, u tell me. If u love my story, u tell me! sobs happily as blows in 2 hanky What else is there 2 say but thank u? Words cannot express my gratitude 4 your loyalty. U shall always remain my fav author of all time! Oh, and I _still_ can't get an e-mail! I hav no idea whatsoever is causing your e-mails 2 not b delivered! Oh well. I'll keep making chapters so u can keep reveiwing 2 tell me what u think! U ROCK:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) and times infinity :)'s!**

**Brokenheart5234: U R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD IF U DONT CALL ME BACK!**

**(aka: u will _never evereverevereverevereverevereverevereverevereverever_ hear the end of this if u dont call me back! BEWARE!) (2 all of my readers, this is only 4 Brokenheart5234. If u worry about this, well, just dont. I'll just bug Brokenheart5234 even _more_! So, unless u r Brokenheart5234, dont worry about this response! ; ) )**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Heyy! Thanx 4 your reviews! I'm glad u like my story! It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside if I make my readers happy! I hope u keep reading and keep reveiwing! p.s. I hope that u will become a loyal reader! U R COOL!**

**harryrulesmyworld: Awwwwwwwww! Thank u! I feel so loved : ) I hope that u keep reading and reveiwing! p.s. I hope that you'll become a loyal reader! U R AWESOME! ; )**

**kurtlover: R u and kirtlover the same person? If so, be careful not 2 hit 'i' when u mean 'u'! lol Anywho, thank u 4 your reviews. From your reviews, I can tell that u r a big MoMo fan! Who isn't? Anywho, about your request 4 MoMo eating way 2 much food: I'll c what I can do! p.s. I hope that you'll become a loyal reader! YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR ROCKS! ; )**

**shadow53: Dont worry, I WILL! Anywho, thanx 4 your review! (please giv me a longer review next time. I want 2 know your opinion on what rox, what stinks, and what u want me 2 do!) p.s. I hope that you'll become a loyal reader! If u r not an author, become 1! I see a lot of potential in u just from reading your choice in screen name! U R GREAT! ; )**

**waterbender337: lol! I loved your last review! Oh, and I read your profile! AWWWWWWWWWWW! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO FLATTERD ( I hope that I spelled that right!) ! U put my story in your favs! wipes tear Aw! Now I'm all emotional! Oh well. I'm still flattered (I still hope that I spelled that right) that u put my story in your favs! p.s. I hope that u will become a loyal reviewer! (well, now that my story is in your favs, I dont think that I hav 2 worry about that!) ! U R SOOOOO NICE! ;)**

**HA! U all thought that I couldn't do that, did ya? WELL SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR UNDERESTIMATING MEEEEEEEEE! laughs hysterically as I point a finger at all of my doubters' faces AND I MEANT EVERY WORD OF MY REPLIES! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

Katara was laying unconscious on one of the bed mats on the floor. She was in the one by the back window that faces the forest. She was back in her normal clothes.

'_This is all my fault! If I didn't ask Katara to go giant coy fish riding, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.' _Aang thought guiltily.

"Aang, move it! You're blocking the door!" Sokka elbowed Aang in the back to bring him back to reality. Aang let out a small yelp of pain and then moved out of the way.

Aang was just about to start walking over to Katara when the doctor's head appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Only one visitor at a time. No time limit. Come get me if you need me." The doctor gave a warm smile and left the room.

"Oh. Sokka, you should go first. After all, she is your younger sister." Suki pushed him through the door. "Okay, okay!" Sokka said to stop Suki from pushing him. " Aang, do you want to go next? Aang?" Suki asked Aang.

"Huh? Oh, oh. I think that I'd rather go last. I need some time to gather my thoughts." Aang replied, retuning to reality from the daydream. "Okay, suit yourself." Suki shrugged. She plopped down on a chair outside to wait for her turn. When she asked Aang if he wanted to sit down and wait for his turn, but Aang just wandered in to the forest. He needed to be by himself for awhile.

_**In the forest…**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! How could I let this happen to her? I just can't believe myself! Letting Katara get hurt and not doing a thing about it! I'm such a bad friend!" Aang was yelling at himself. He was blowing down anything he could get his hands on, or near.

"I'm the Avatar! How can I save the world when I can't even save my best friend!" Aang yelled furiously as he sent a wave of air at a nearby tree. The tree stood there a moment until it fell to the ground. Aang breathed heavily from anger and frustration.

Then Katara's image flashed in his head. _'Aang, don't destroy things to get your frustration out! That's a firebender's way of dealing with stress! You know better than to destroy things for personal gain! You know it's always better to talk about your feelings. Not use them to destroy!'_

Aang fell to his knees and cried. "I can't do anything right. I'm sorry trees. I'm sorry rocks. And I'm sorry to all of the other things that I've smashed within the last half hour. And I'm so, so sorry to you, Katara. I just really don't know how I'd survive without you… I…" Aang cut himself off. Did he really mean what he was about to say? Or was it just the sorrow talking?

Now Aang was as confused as ever.

_**Meanwhile, in the Hospital House…**_

"Sokka? Can I talk to you for a second?" Suki asked as she quietly stuck her head through the door.

"Yeah. Be right there." Sokka got up from his sitting down pose next to Katara's unconscious body.

"Hey Suki. What's up?" Sokka asked emerging from inside. "It's Aang." She said, her eyebrows tilting upwards. "What about him?" Sokka questioned his girlfriend's expression. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know." She said in a voice that made it sound like she was questioning herself. "Well, why do you seem so worried?" Sokka asked. "He was just acting strange." Suki replied.

"What do you mean by strange?" Sokka was now too trying to decipher his friend's strange behavior. "I don't know. Just, strange. You know, getting lost in thought, moping around, preoccupied in deep thought. That sort of thing." Suki shrugged. "That doesn't sound like Aang. Something must be up with him." Sokka concluded.

"Uh, Sokka? One problem. What is it?"

**A/N: Oh… cliffy! Ok, maybe lumpy. Anywho, tell me what u think of my story so far. PLZ R&R!**


	11. They spy with their two eyes Aang!

**A/N: He-hey 2 all of my reviewers! Thanx as always 4 ur reviews! So... who were the _loyal_ reviewers, hm? Ah...yes. As always, my wonderful readers! Thanx 2 u 4 b-ing loyal! **

**Princess Kairi: Cool! Sounds good 2 me. I finally got ur e-mail! lol FINALLY! anywho, yes, I'd luv 2 do a joined account with u! Anywho, yeah, that was one of my favorite parts 2! I thought that Aang was getting a little OOC, (p.s. does OOC mean 'out of control', or 'out of character' ? Oh well, he was out of both ) ) So i did something that I knew Aang wud do if he really did that in the show. So, 2 my most loyal reviewer, what else 2 say but thank u? U RULE THE WEBSITE:):):):):):):):):):):):):):) and times infinity :)'s.**

**harryrulesmyworld: Hey! yeah, about the shortness thing... I was havin a case of writer's block, and I didn't want 2 giv on it. So I decided 2 make it sort of a cliffy/lumpy thingy so it wouldn't be on my '2-do' list. Im happy 2 say that Im over my writer's block case! YAY! PARTY! dances 2 upbeat music Go me! Go me! Anywho, stay loyal! U ROCK:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Hey! whats ? anywho, AWWWWWWWWW! THANK U! Im soooo flattered (u know what I say when I dont know how 2 spell something 4 sure ;) ) That u think that Im cool! Anywho, those are 2 of my fav episodes also! (well, every episode is my ultra-fav)... Anywho, thanx 4 ur reviews! Im not sure if u got my e-mail, and Im not sure if Ive even sent it yet, but, YES! Id luv 2 do a story with u! Anywho, try 2 type a tad slower so u can c the spelling mishaps and fix em! I saw alot of mistakes in ur review, but then again, its a review! Spelling dont matter (I speak good engwish lol )! So, stay loyal! U R AWESOME:):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**kirtlover: Hey! u misunderstood my reply. I didn't mean physical harm, I meant the keys on the keyboard! lol. Anywho, I guess that I kinda worded it in a way that confuses even me!lol again. Anywho, thanx 4 ur review! I hope that u'll stay loyal! U R CONSIDERATE! GO U:):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

There was no doubt about it. Sokka and Suki were in a jam. Katara was in the hospital house, and Aang was out in the forest somewhere probably catapulting a squirrel into a far off cave. What were they to do?

"Sokka, what are we gonna do?" Suki asked, breaking the silence of thinking between them.

"No idea." Sokka slumped down on the ground scratching his head. "Well, there must be _some_thing that we can do! But first we need to find Aang. Sokka, I'll take my turn with Katara and you go find Aang. Goodness knows what he's doing right now." Suki was making her way to the hospital house as Sokka silently agreed and went to fetch Aang.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"AANG!" Sokka yelled, hoping to hear the annoying voice of a twelve year old boy. "Jeez. If he doesn't answer me I swear I'll..." Sokka mumbled. Then he heard the faint muffled cry of a twelve year old Avatar in the distance. "Aang!" Sokka said to himself as he ran towards the cry of his friend. "Aang-oh." Sokka cut himself off as he saw how sad his friend looked. "Oh, jeez! I'd better get Suki!" Sokka whispered to himself. Then he made his way back towards the village.

_**In the hospital house...**_

"Suki! Suki! Suki get out here _NOW!_" Sokka yelled as he ran to the hospital house.

"Sokka! Be quiet or you'll wake everyone up!" She hissed. "Whatever! Come quick! It's Aang!" Sokka said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to Aang's sadness spot and explained what he heard and saw.

_**In the forest…**_

"Oh my gosh, Sokka!" Suki gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go talk to him." Sokka began to stand up. "Wait. We don't exactly know what is going on. I think that we should just hang around and see what he says." Suki put a hand on Sokka's shoulder pulling him into a kneeling position. "Sh! Hell hear us!" Suki hissed in his ear. "You know, I've never seen Aang this upset. It's like he's lost half of his heart or something…" Sokka trailed off. "SUKI! THAT'S IT! AANG'S UPSET CAUSE-" That's when Suki's hand slapped him over the mouth and stayed there. "Sokka, you crazy! Aang'll hear you!" She whispered.

Sokka finally agreed to sit and wait. The two listened to hear what Aang had to say… to himself.

"This whole thing is my fault! If I didn't ask you to go with me, you'd be building sandcastles on the beach right now! And not in some dumb hospital bed! I hate myself for this!" Aang admitted to no one in particular. Or, at least not to the person it was meant for was listening. "Sokka and Suki are gonna hate me forever!" Aang was now on his knees cradling his head in his hands crying.

"Well, I'd better go back now. Sokka's turn will just be ending an my turn's right after Suki's." He sniffled, drying his eyes with his sleeve, then headed off.

That was Sokka and Suki's cue to beat Aang to the village.

**A/N: How was that? Did my readers enjoy that one? Yes, yes. I know that its short, but bear with me on this one. U'll get five times as long when it gets to the main plot! ;)**


	12. Dear Diary

**A/N: Hey! thanx 4 all of ur reviews! Here are my replies:**

**Princess Kairi: lol. I could never outwrite you! Ur 2 good a writer 4 me 2 ever outwrite u! Im not a good enough writer:) anywho, thanx 4 ur review! And Im glad that u think that my writing is getting better! There r plenty of bad habits that I hav when I write. I tend 2 overdo the details and get off track like a story that seems good 2 tell someone in a situation and it ends up that ur point ever makes sense! And If i write anything good by catching myself when I overdo something, it ends up either not making sense, or its 2 short. C? anywho, that's all i hav 2 say about that. And im so happy that im writing partners with u now. (2 all of my readers, me and Princess Kairi r teaming up 2 do a partner account! cool, huh? So, if u want 2 read our work when its set up, i'll post the titles on the 'A/N:', k? k.) So, i'll ttyl. C ya! U RULE THE WEBSITE:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)and times infinity :)'s**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Hey! u'll c what MoMo's up 2 in my next chapter. And Appa 2! Whoops! ive given away 2 much already! ) anywho, I cant tell u any more 4 risk of giving any more away!; ) so if u want 2 talk 2 me about this, e-mail me! (sry if I sound mean right now. Im not trying 2 be. But I just dont want 2 giv any more away 4 the rest of my readers! ; )) ttyl, k? C ya! U GOTTA E-MAIL ME 4 MORE!(stay loyal: )) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**harryrulesmyworld:no, u rock more!lol. anywho, thanx 4 ur review! And sry that my last chapter was so short ) so, im tryin! anywho, ttyl! THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! DONT WORRY:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**kirtlover: don't worry kirtlover. MoMo will be in the next chapter! Anywho, can't tell u any more!; ) sry! ) ttyl! MOMO SHALL BE HERE SHORTLY:):):):):):):):):) stay loyal:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA: hey! Im glad 2 hear from a new reviewer! Thanx 4 saying that u luv my story! i luv it when a reader says that they luv my story! It makes me feel happy when I make a reader happy! If u hav any questions 4 me about my story, e-mail me. I'd be happy 2 answer any of ur questions:):):):):):) I hope that u'll b a loyal reader:):):):):) WELCOME 2 MY STORY:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Anywho, I giv a big welcome 2 my newest reader, Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA ! Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Suki and Sokka were panting heavily from running so fast.

"Suki! Why are we running so fast! Aang is walking!" Sokka panted.

"Oh. Well. We'll need the extra time to catch our breath. And, we need time to plan what we're gonna do to get Aang to admit his feelings!" Suki replied. "Oh. This is gonna be good!"

_**In the Village:**_

"Okay. What are we gonna do?" Sokka asked. "I don't have the faintest idea." Suki replied flatly. They both slumped down against a tree and sighed.

MoMo was running around with something from Appa's saddle.

"I wonder what MoMo's up to." Suki giggled. "Probably conspiring a plan to steal more food." Sokka said. "Hey. What's that in his mouth?" Suki grabbed MoMo and grabbed the rectangular item that MoMo had enclosed in his mouth. "Looks like a book to me." Sokka said as he sat up and looked. "Yeah. I think it is a book!" Suki held up the book. It was a nice dark blue. The edges were white. In golden letters it said 'Diary'. The only trouble was…whose was it?

"It's a diary! But who's?" Suki asked. "Well, we'll never know if we don't read it!" Sokka was rubbing his hands together in delight. He had the most juvenile grin on his face. "No, Sokka! That's invasion of personal space! We can't do that!" Suki protested as she smacked the stupid grin on his face off. "OW! Hey! What the heck was that for?" Sokka said as he rubbed the place where there was now a perfect image of Suki's hand. Suki stared at him. Her eyelids were drooped slightly as her mouth made a straight line. The look on her face answered his question. "Well, it's the only way to find out whose diary it is!" He protested to Suki's silent answer.

"I know, I know. But it just seems so…wrong." She sighed. "Come on. One peek! If it's my sister's, I… I'll take it back to Appa's saddle…alone." Sokka smiled slightly. "Come on. I may be your girlfriend, but I'm not _that_ stupid!" Suki giggled. "WHAT!" Sokka yelled. "Calm down! I was kidding! You know that I love you." Suki giggled as she gave him a kiss. " Mmmm…me likey…" Sokka smiled as his face showed a dreamy expression. "I'll take that as an 'I love you too'." She laughed. "Now. Let's look inside!" Sokka smiled.

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you quiet down!" Suki said. Then, with a tad of hesitation and guilt, she opened the book. "Wow. This guy has some major pressure hanging over his head. Not to mention he likes his friend as more than a friend, but he's not totally sure. This guy needs romantic help!" Sokka laughed. Suki read it aloud.

"Dear diary,

I'm so confused! I like her as more than a friend, but I'm not totally sure. I'm afraid if I say something that could complicate our friendship, then later on find out that I didn't mean it, our friendship could be destroyed! What am I to do? And to top it all off, I have to complete my training! That's the cherry to top off my sundae of stress. Oh well. I'll find a way to get through okay. See you! signed, "

And the name that was signed at the bottom of the page made Sokka and Suki nearly fall over. It was signed 'Aang'. Oh, boy! Were they in trouble now!

"Jeez, Sokka! This is so…so…" "Unbelievable?" Sokka finished her sentence. "Yeah." She said. "Wow. I didn't know that Aang had so many feelings inside that bald little head of his!" Sokka said as they flipped through the pages. "I guess that there's alot that we don't know about him." Suki said.

"Here's one that I think might help us!" Suki said, pointing to page 74. "Hmmm. Interesting. SUKI! THAT'S PERFECT!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'll go grab a piece of paper and copy this down." Suki said. "Maybe a lot of paper. This thing takes up seven whole pages!" Sokka replied. "Okay. I'm on it." Suki said as she rushed to the gym to find some paper.

'_Don't worry, Aang. The artillery has arrived!'_ Sokka thought happily to himself as he scanned the pages for useful information. This was probably the only book that Sokka will ever willingly read that he doesn't quit. Oh, boy.

**A/N: Ohhhh… CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, what do u all think the diary says? I guess that u'll just hav 2 keep reading, won't u? C YA! (R&R pweese.)JJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	13. The Lemur, the Warrior and the Wacky Pla...

**A/N: Hey! 2 All of my reviewers, thanx as always 4 ur reviews! So...here's my responses 2 all of my wonderful reviewers:)**

**Princess Kairi: Hey! Im soooooooooooooooo glad that our joined account is up!dances around like happy idiot YAY! 4 all of my readers, Princess Kairi and my new account's name is AangKatara! (It's new, so pweese 4give me if I make mistakes! ) ) U RULE THE WEBSITE:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**harryrulesmyworld: Thank u! And dang u! I was gonna say u rock more, but I cant go against the sacred rule of 'no backs'! Anywho, this chapter shall reveal some parts of the entry that I know my readers r dying 2 find out! ;) anywho, im open 4 suggestions and ideas 4 the next chapter! but I already hav many ideas floating around in my head already! ;) stay loyal! AND U DO ROCK:):):):):):):)**

**waterbender337: ok, ok, ok! I'll update! U r persistent rn't u? lol. jk! i luv 2 update! and u ain't ceen nothin yet!;) MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY:):):):):):):):):)**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Hey! don't worry ur head off! my story will get 2 the main summary's plot in at least 3 chapters! (if everything in my story goes according 2 plan!) and i also hav some tricks up my sleeve! ;) stay loyal! IT'LL ALL WORK OUT IN TIME:):):):):):):):):):)**

**Hopless4life: ok! And yeah. u know what? the idea 4 Aang's diary hit me when I was typing it up! c? most good ideas come at the last instant!;) anywho, i'll ttyl, k? OK! I'll update, so please...don't hurt meeee! lol. anywho, stay loyal! U R PERSUASIVE:):):):):):):):):):)**

**A/n: k. that's all of my reviewers 4 this chapter! stay loyal u guys! ;)**

**Anywho...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Suki was jotting down everything that Sokka was reading aloud. Occasionally, though, Suki had to stop him to ask him how something was spelled or to reread something, or even to just slow down. After almost an hour of writing, Suki stopped Sokka.

"Okay, is that all?" Suki said as she held her obviously cramped hand.

"Yeah, that's it. You can stop now." Sokka said as he silently continued reading. "Sokka! Stop reading that! I'm already racked with enough guilt as it is!" Suki yelled as she smacked him in the head with one of her fans. Before her turn in the hospital house, she went to her house and got in her robes. "Ouch! What is this? 'Smack Sokka day'?" Sokka muttered as he rubbed the bump that was now perched atop his head. "I'll make it if you keep reading Aang's diary!" Suki snapped. "…" Sokka mumbled.

"Okay. Here's what we'll need to do. Sokka, you go and bring MoMo over here. I'll do the rest." And so the plotting began.

_**An hour later…**_

"Okay, MoMo. You know what to do. Stall Aang as long as possible so Sokka and I can carry out the plan. Ok? And remember your reward!" Suki said to MoMo as she held up a big sack full of tickle peaches. MoMo shook his head in agreement. "Good."

Aang was only a fifteen minute walk from the village when MoMo stopped him.

"MoMo, come on, out of my way buddy." Aang said to the flying lemur. MoMo just sat there and blinked. Aang just walked past him. MoMo had no choice but to resort to the heavy artillery. He had to lead Aang away from the village using his diary. MoMo grabbed the nice dark blue book out from behind a bush. Then he made his way in front of Aang, made sure he saw him, and ran in the opposite direction.

"MOMO! GIVE THAT BACK!" Aang yelled as he chased MoMo around the woods for one _long_ hour. Just enough time for Sokka and Suki to get the patients out of the hospital house to the gym that was a bit bigger and better for resting. All according to plan.

_**Two hours later at the hospital house…**_

Aang trudged to the hospital house as if the very building contained his doom. "Aang! You're here! I just finished up my turn. You can go in and see her." Suki smiled her best innocent smile, but it's hard to act innocent when you're scheming.

"Yeah. Thanks Suki." Aang still seemed pretty upset.

He entered the hospital house. It was one big, circular room with at least fifteen windows. Katara lay in front of the one in the back of the room. Aang noticed that him and Katara were now the only two present in the building. "How?…who?…Sokka and Suki." Aang said. That's why MoMo had the diary. It all made sense. Aang had to remind himself to play one heck of a prank on them later.

"Katara?" Aang said quietly.

"Mmm…" Katara mumbled. "Katara? Are you awake?" Aang said. "Yeah. Barely." Katara giggled slightly. "How are you feeling?" He asked. " Eh, more or less. Sore. Very, very sore." Katara said. "Glad to hear it. I mean you feeling better…not sore…I mean…uh…" Aang fumbled over his own words. "It's okay Aang. I get what you mean. And that's very sweet." Katara smiled. Her smile always made Aang feel like butter. She always made him happy. No matter what.

"What's been going on while I was unconscious?" Katara asked, trying to see if she could make it easier for Aang to talk to her. _'Poor Aang. He probably is having a hard time talking to me because I'm in the hospital. I don't blame him. I'd probably do the same thing.'_ Katara thought as Aang thought about his answer.

"Well, Sokka and Suki have been in here visiting you while you were unconscious, and I was waiting for my turn at the spring thinking about…" Aang almost blurted it out. "Thinking about what, Aang?" Katara asked. "Oh, nothing. nothing." Aang let out a forced chuckle. "Come on Aang. You can tell me. It'll be our secret." Katara was backing him into a corner that he very much didn't want to be in. What was he to say?

"Okay. I was thinking about this whole Avatar thing. I'm not sure if I can learn all four elements before the next Summer Equinox. What if I can't? Then the Fire Nation will take over! And it'll be all my fault." Aang said with false depression. "Oh, Aang. I know you can do it. Your friends are all right behind you. Me, Sokka, Suki, MoMo, Appa, Haru, King Bumi, and everyone else too. One thing's for sure Aang. You're not alone." Katara smiled as she embraced Aang in a hug. Aang returned this act of kindness. Then they both, alone, spent the night chatting, laughing, crying, singing, and just being friends.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. That chapter probably stunk worse than my little sibling's socks! And let me tell you, those things reak so bad that they come with a warning label saying 'Sniff at own risk'! Ok, so may b they don't reak that bad. (Let's face it. Nothin can out-reak my little sib's socks! ;) ) Anywho, as much as this chapter stinks, plz R&R! I'D SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH APPRECIATE IT:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ **


	14. Emergency

**A/N: k. who reviewed 4 my last chapter, hm? Ah, here they are!**

**Princess Kairi: YAY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY 4 US! OUR NEW ACCOUNT IS UP! I'll tty more in e-mail, k? (2 discuss new stories) U STILL RULE THE WEBSITE:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Hopless4life: lol. Thanx! But the quote is "Hey! That lemur is earthbending!". lol again. Oh, well. And u asked me 2 update, so here it is! STAY LOYAL! U ROCK:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**ameriPIjin007: He-hey! Welcome 2 my story! Awwww! Thank u! and don't worry! U'll find out what the diary says in a little while! ;) WELCOME! STAY LOYAL:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**harryrulesmyworld: Oooh! Whatcha do? Sry, but hey! I'm nosey! I've been grounded 2 this week. So, hey! U r not alone! Lol. Thanx 4 ur review! Stay loyal! U R COOL 4 SNEAKING ON 4 ME:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**aangluva: I deliberately made Aang lie. My story would have been 2oo short if he told Katara! And I'm not telling if Suki's plan failed or not! ;) I'M NOT SPOILING MY STORY:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Hey! Thanx 4 the note! I didn't know that there was a new episode! (I didn't c any commercials)… I was rotf lol (rolling on the floor laughing out loud) and u'll c what happens l8r in the story! ;) THANX AGAIN! IOU:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**kirtlover: yeah, he was! U'll hear a description of MoMo in the next chapter! ;) MOMO SHALL RETURN IN CHAPTER 15:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA: don't sweat it. I was grounded 2oo! Lol c? (about almost everyone was grounded this week! Lol well, I guess that that's a good thing, cuz no one missed anything new! Lol ttyl! I WAS GROUNDED 2OO:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**A/N: So that's everybody! Lol. I got a few reviews from some kids who were grounded this week. Well, 2 all of u, I was grounded this week 2oo! Lol. C? so don't feel so guilty! I couldn't get anywhere near the computer anywho! Lol.**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"I haven't...haven't...laughed this hard...in...a long time!" Katara laughed hysterically. Aang was tickling her feet knowing that Katara was still too sore to bend down to reach her feet.

"Say it!" Aang giggled. "NO!" Katara laughed. "Say it or I'll tickle you more!" Aang said. "I said no!" Katara's eyes were watering from laughing so hard. "Fine! Have it your way!" Aang smiled in delight as he sped up his fingers and tickled her feet more. "No! Aang! Stop! I'm ticklish! No! Stop!" Katara was now rolling on her side, clutching her stomach in hysterics. "Not until you say it!" Aang protested.

"Fine! Aang is the best coy fish rider on the planet!" Katara spluttered out along with a laugh. "Okay! Was that so hard?" Aang chuckled as he raised one eyebrow. "More than you'll ever know!" Katara chuckled back. "Sheesh." Aang said in false dismay.

Aang froze. He heard something outside. "What is it Aang?" Katara said, sitting up. "Something's outside." He said suddenly. "What?" "That's the problem... I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Aang said as he sat up, grabbing his staff. "Aang, wait!" Katara called after him. "What is it Katara?" He asked. "I'm coming with you."

Katara pulled herself up by grabbing the windowsill. She looked ready to fall over. Her legs were wobbling fiercely. She was hunched over a bit, trying to regain her normal posture.

"Katara, no. You're still too weak from the crash." Aang protested.

"I don't care! I'm coming with you!" Katara always has had a strong will, with a fiery temper to mach. That's what Aang liked about Katara. Her will, determination, kindness, loyalty, consideration, and, well, everything about her.

"Okay. I give up. But if you even so much as whimper, I swear I'm gonna pick you up and carry you back here to rest. Okay?" Katara knew that this was just his concern for her well-being, but sometimes it got a tad annoying. This was one of those times.

"Fine, fine. Now let's go!" Katara said as she grabbed her water canteen that she always had with her in case she needed to water bend when there was no other source of water around.

"Why are you bringing that? We're on an island!" Aang said, pointing to the brown jug that hung by her side. "You never know!" Katara said smiling. Aang thought that this needed no words. So he just smiled back.

_**Outside at three in the morning…**_

"I can't find a thing!" Katara whispered to Aang, who was busy looking around from the top of a tickle peach tree.

"Shoot! I know for a fact that I heard something! Wait… look!" Aang whispered loudly as he pointed to the shore.

"Let me see!" Katara said back. "Okay. Come on up." Aang jumped down and grabbed Katara's waist with one arm as he sent a blast of air through the other to propel them up the tree.

It was too dark to notice, but with this action, they both blushed furiously. "Okay. Look over there. It's right next to the big rock. No, not that big rock. The other big rock." Aang pointed to an enormous rock that sat lazily on the shore being repeatedly beaten by the soft waves that over lapped one another in the dark blue sea. "Oh." Katara blushed slightly at her mistake.

'_Why did I have to mess up in front of him? I look so stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STU-UPID!'_ Katara silently scolded herself in her mind. "Katara! Look at that!" Aang was now pointing frantically at the rock. Katara turned her head to the big rock.

"Oh my gosh!"

_**In the forest…**_

"Aang! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Katara panted.

"Here. Let me carry you!" Aang picked Katara up and held her by putting his arm under her knees and the other wrapped around her waist. Katara held on to him by wrapping her arms around Aang's neck. Aang knew that she was exhausted, but he also knew that she would never agree to lie down and rest while this was taking place. So Aang didn't even bother to ask her to lie down.

Katara looked up at Aang. His big blue eyes were fixed on the path in front of him. She could hear his panting from running so fast, and yet he ceased to slow down. Aang never ceased to amaze her.

They no sooner approached the village.

_**In the village…**_

"Everybody! Wake up! It's an emergency! WAKE UP!" Aang shouted. "Katara. Go and get Sokka and Suki and the other warriors! Hurry!" Aang pointed towards Suki's house. Katara nodded and was on her way. Aang went in the other direction to get the others.

"Suki! Wake up! Get outside now!" Katara yelled at the (was) peacefully sleeping Suki.

"Wha? What's going on?" Suki was now wide awake and alert. "No time to explain! Get on your warrior robes as fast as possible and get outside!" And at that, Katara ran out and to the other houses of the warriors.

Suki got dressed and made her way to the house where Aang, Katara and Sokka were staying to get Sokka.

"Sokka! Sokka, wake up! It's an emergency! WAKE UP!" Suki slapped his head. Sokka jerked upwards.

"What's wrong?" Sokka said rubbing the _newest_ bump on his head. "All I know about it is that it's an emergency. Aang and Katara are waking up the other villagers and alerting the other warriors. So get up!" Suki said. "Okay! Let's go!" Sokka said as he grabbed his boomerang.

_**Ten minutes later outside…**_

"Is this everybody in the village?" Aang asked, panting for breath.

"As far as I know, yeah." Suki said, counting the villagers.

"What's all this about?" Asked the village elder, whom greeted Aang when he first arrived here. "The fire nation has landed on shore."

**A/N: Oh! Cliffy! DUN! DUN! DUN! K. So R&R plz! Thanx!**


	15. So, what's the plan?

**A/N: Here r my responses!**

**Princess Kairi: E-mail me and we can plan our story! U STILL RULE THE WEBSITE:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**aangluva: Awwwwwwwwwww! Thank u! I now feel all warm and fuzzy inside! . U R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NICE:)JJJJJJJJJJstay loyal!**

**fizzyrainbowwmegan: hey! Thanx 4 ur reviews! And I owe u big 4 telling me about the new episode! I didn't c any commercials about it! Thanks! And same 2 u! . U RULE:)JJJJJJJJJJ stay loyal!**

**A/N: That's all 4 now! **

**Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

At that, the loudest silence imaginable filled the air. Aang and Katara looked out at the crowd from the base of the statue of Kyoshi. They saw a look of horror overwash the villagers' faces like a tsunami. Children grasped their parents' legs and arms tightly as they started to cry. Katara has seen these tears before, for she had cried those same tears of fear when the Fire Nation invaded her village. And it wasn't the nicest feeling, either.

"Surely what you speak is not true!" one man from the crowd called out.

"Look! Would I joke about something _this serious?_" Aang replied fiercely. He was obviously concerned. Katara only has seen Aang like this when he was very serious about something. The man silenced.

"Now, what I want the men to do is line up around the village like a barrier. The Fire Nation soldiers normally do a surround attack. Women, children and elders are being instructed by Sokka to please follow him to a safely secured place. All warriors, please divide into four groups of four. Each group will be stationed in a certian place around the village, hidden of course, until I give the signal. The signal will be five taps on the ground. Okay?" The warriors nodded in agreement. "Now Suki. Direct the warriors. Sokka, join them after you get the others to safety." Sokka and Suki nodded aswell. Katara, same with you, only go with Suki instead, okay?" Katara gave him a thumbs up. "I'll get ready up on the statue. Now what are you all waiting for? GO!" Aang yelled. No one argued.

In a flash, Sokka was gathering up the women, children and elders with Appa. Suki, Katara and the warriors divided and got ready. The men started to grab things to use to defend themselves and lined up. MoMo chased after Katara and Suki. And Aang climbed to the top of the satue and waited.

"Okay, every woman, child and elder please follow me!" Sokka yelled over the crowd as he ushered them to the forest.

"Warriors! You, you, you and you there. You four, there. Then you four, over there. The rest of you, follow me!" Suki yelled to the girls as her and Katara made their way to the big rock next to the village.

"MoMo!" Katara said as she grabbed the lemur that flew twoards her, a bag of tickle peaches dangling from his feet. "What am I gonna do with you?" Katara pondered out loud. "I got it! MoMo. You go get as many tickle peaches as you can collect. You have to go alot more that once though. And when I say now, drop them on the Fire Nation soldiers, okay? Then later I'll pike you a big bushel of tickle peaches!" Katara said. MoMo nodded.

And so the waiting game began.

**A/N: I purposely made this chapter short cause I just wanted this chapter to be about the plan that they're gonna use against Zuko and his goons. K? So plz no reviews on length, k? THanx! PLZ R&R:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	16. The Battle at The Big Rock

**A/N: As I promised, my responses:**

**Princess Kairi: Hey! Thanx 4 ur review! Lol. I didn't want u losing ur voice from screamin, so I updated! Lol. Did u get my idea in ur e-mail? U STILL RULE THE WEBSITE:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: Hi! Same 2 u! And I owe u 4 tellin me about the new episode! Lol. Anywho, BIG NEWS! I'm workin in a new fanfic 4 Xiaolin Showdown! So keep an eye out 4 it! Lol. Ttyl. About the new episode… maybe it'll give a flashback of the day Katara and Sokka's village was raided by the Fire Nation! So we'll all know what happened on that horrible day. Oh well. Stay loyal! U ROCK:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**aangluva: thanx! Some people (from reviews on stories I've read in the past,) people can get pretty touchy when it comes 2 updates. They get all thretingey, running-around-and-shrieking-for-an-updateey, etc., etc.. The list just goes on and on! Lol. So I updated! U LIKE AANG!(yea, I'm very random like that…)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Kinchy: WELCOME! I hope u like my story so far. Yea, Appa ROCKS! No wonder the air nomads chose flying bison over these stupid flying monkeys…AND I DON'T MEAN FLYING LEMURS! MOMO ROCKS! I mean those crazy flying monkeys in the wizard of oz… oy! U R COOL! WELCOME:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**ameriPIjin007: Hey! Well, worry no more! U'll find out in this chappy! Lol…U'LL FIND OUT! Stay loyal:)JJJJJJJJJJ**

**Killer of all Hentai's.BWAHA: AWWWWWWWW! THANK U! Yea, I'm a sucker 4 fluffiness… lol. U R-O-C-K:)JJJJJJJJJJ**

**harryrulesmyworld: YEA! GIRLS RULE! (no offense 2 my boy readers…) Oh, I think that u'll get ur wish in this chappy… U R-U-L-E:)JJJJJJJJ**

**waterbender377: U asked me 2 update, so I updated! Lol. P.s. I don't know what 'kawaii' means…hey, I'm slow sometimes! lol. Could u tell me? Thanx! U R C-O-O-L:)JJJJJJJJJJJ**

**kirtlover: sry. I couldn't fit in the description! Lol. Oh, well. Stay loyal! U R AWESOME:)JJJJJJJJJJ**

**A/N: that's all 4 now! Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

Aang sat on the Statue and waited silently. From the color of the sky, he concluded that there was only three hours until dawn. He stared up at the faint stars shining in the sky. He couldn't help but remember the time when he and Katara stayed up and watched the sun rise. It was one of the most beautiful things that have ever happened to him. Not because of the dawn, no. When he lived at the Southern Air Temple, he would wake up silently before everybody and would watch the sun rise every day. The thing that made that one time so special to Aang was that he shared it with none other than Katara. She actually held his hand..._willingly_. Aang couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory that he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Aang was predicting that the Fire Nation soldiers would do a dawn ambush. Heh. Ever since he met Katara and Sokka, it was actually a rare time if he ever got any more than seven hours of sleep a night. For one thing, Sokka's snoring wasn't exactly a lullaby. In fact, it was the exact opposite. His snoring could wake a rock. And the other reason is that Aang was always in deep thought about his Avatar duties that kept him up alot.

_**On the shore...**_

"Uncle! Are we ready for the dawn attack?" One teenage boy asked. He was in Fire Nation clothing. His pitch-black hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. His face had a stern, hard, unforgiving look on it. And he had a scar from a severe fire burn on his left eye from some sort of a firebending duel.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Now please stop your pacing! You are making it hard for me to enjoy my jinsang tea." Uncle Iroh said calmly as he sipped some tea from a small tea cup. "I don't need any stupid tea!" Zuko snapped. "Fine. No need to insult the tea." Uncle Iroh said calmly as he took another sip. "Uhh!" Zuko groaned.

_**Three minutes to dawn... **_

Aang started rapping his fingers against the cool wood that he was calmly perched upon. Hall of a sudden Aang heard the familiar footsteps of marching soldiers. It was time. Aang silently counted down the minutes until there were only ten seconds until dawn.

_'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,'_ Aang thought. He could see people in the distance approaching fast. _'Four, three, two,'_ Aang's thoughts grew louder as his heart raced.

Closer and closer they came until... "One." Aang said softly. At that exact second, balls of fire broke the darkness.

Aang stood up. He could see the soldiers throwing fireballs at the village. And they were being led by none other than the short-fused tempered Prince Zuko and his tea-loving Uncle Iroh.

_**Dawn...**_

"Avatar! Show yourself!" Zuko yelled. Uncle Iroh was just standing calmly sipping his jinsang tea.

"Looking for me?" Aang said, drawing attention to the statue. "Prepare to be eliminated!" Zuko roared as him and about twenty other soldiers sent fire kicks at Aang. They missed, for Aang grabbed his glider and flew into the middle of the village.

"Come here!" Zuko yelled.

_Tap._

"You will surrender!"

_Tap._

"I'll give you until the count of three! One,"

_Tap._

"Two,"

_Tap._

"Three!"

_Tap._

Then, out of nowhere, came Suki, Katara, Sokka, and all of the other warriors, fans out and bravery thriving.

"ATTACK! NO MERCY!" Zuko roared as he sent a fire kick at one of the warrior girls. And so the fight began.

One soldier was fighting Sokka. The soldier sent a wave of fire towards him, making Sokka fall over.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as she leaped off of one soldier's shoulders and off another's head, and then pinned down another. After causing enough pain to the soldier to rein him unconscious, she leaped up and smacked the soldier's head with her fan, causing extreme pain surging through the soldier's body. Then she knelt down next to Sokka and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"Other than having the biggest urge to go jump into the ocean, then yeah. Fine." Sokka said. "Good. Wouldn't want by boyfriend to get killed, now, would I?" Suki giggled as she gave him a small kiss. "No. No you wouldn't!" Sokka beamed.

Meanwhile, Katara was busy fighting off soldiers with her water bending. She found this small tablet of stone at a marketplace that had some water bending techniques on it. She first smacked one soldier with a small wave of water, and then another one with a small paddle-shaped wave. All of a sudden, one soldier grabbed her.

"MOMO! NOW!" She screamed. All of a sudden, MoMo flew down from the big rock and dropped a sack full of peaches on the soldiers, about 10 knocked unconscious completely. "Good job MoMo." Katara laughed as she stroked MoMo. "Now, go help the others!" She said. At that, MoMo was off in a flash.

Most of his men were being battled or were unconscious. Zuko was mad at this. So he sent a fireball right at Katara.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he jumped in front of her and did a kick that sent an air blast, blowing the fireball in the other direction.

"Aang! Thank you!" Katara said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Oh, such a tender moment. Too bad that I'm not a fan of nice, mushy stuff. Say goodbye, Avatar." And at that, Zuko sent an enormous fire wave at Aang. "Aang! Look out!" Katara yelled, releasing Aang from their hug.

Aang had no time to even flinch. The wave hit him full contact. It sent him flying fifteen feet backwards. "Aang!" Katara screeched as she ran to Aang, whom was now lying on the ground. "Aang! Aang, wake up! You have to wake up! Aang!" Katara screamed as she knelt next to him, shaking him by his shoulders. No response. "Aang! Please wake up! Please! You have to wake up!" Katara waited for a response. The only response she got was dead silence. "Aang..." Katara's eyes stung with tears.

"It's no use! The Avatar is gone!" Zuko laughed. "No...No! You're lying! Aang will wake up! I know he will!" Katara screamed as tears streamed down her face. "Aw! That's so cute! You actually still have hope! Too bad no amount of hope will help you now!" Zuko's laugh was like an icy dagger being repeatedly stabbed into her heart. "YOU MONSTER!" Katara roared as she sent a water whip at him. It sent him flying backwards. Katara was now breathing heavily. She was furious. She was more than furious. She needed revenge. Revenge for her mother, the world, Aang, and herself.

All of a sudden, the fighting ceased, and all eyes were on Katara and Zuko. "YOU LITTLE!" Zuko roared. He sent a blast of fire at Katara. She blocked it with a water shield. Then she sent a ball of water at him. Zuko was soaked. HE was furious. He sent a wave of fire at her, knocking her next to Aang.

From the corner of Katara's eye, she saw Aang stir. "Aang!" Katara yelled in joy. She ran over and knelt beside him. "Aang?" She asked. Aang's eye's opened. They were glowing blue. "His Avatar spirit!" Katara gasped. All of a sudden, rocks, leaves, and other plants circled around him. Aang sent an enormous rock at Zuko. It knocked him fifty feet in the air.

"RETREAT!" He screamed, as he ran towards his Uncle to get him to go to the ship. They did it! They won!

As everyone cheered at their victory, Aang descended to the ground.

"Aang!" Katara gasped as she ran over to the falling boy. She caught him just in time. Katara laid him soundly on the ground, one arm still wrapped around his shoulders for support, and the other hand resting soundly on his chest.

"Uh…Katara? Is that you?" Aang asked as he slowly opened his big blue eyes. "Yes, Aang." Katara was nearly crying with joy. Aang was alive! He was really alive! After a moment's pause, Katara flung her arms around Aang's neck and hugged him tight. "Katara," Aang said as they hugged joyfully. "Yeah Aang?" "Thanks."

**A/N: Hey 2 all of my readers! Was that a boring battle scene? I WILL NEVER KNOW IF U ALL DON'T REVIEW:)JJJJJJJJJJJ**


	17. The Storm

**A/N: Here r my replies!**

**Princess Kairi: lol. well, i'm urgin u again 2 update! SO UPDATE! k? k. anywho, u still didn't tell me ur idea! TELL ME OR I'LL START UP AGAIN! (takes deep breath) TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! k? ttyl. L8R! U STILL RULE THE WEBSITE:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**fizzyrainbowmegan: awwwwwww! I'm sooooooo flattered! (dang, i hope that i spelled that right) and hey! that's a good idea! let's c if i can do that without screwin up the plot. i'll c what i can do. and i have that talent? really? i do? me? the one who can't shut up? DESCRIPTIVE? wow. i never knew. huh. oh, well. Thank u! L8R! stay loyal! U ROCK WHEN IT COMES 2 IDEAS:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**kurtlover: u haven't? why not? ur more awesome than me! Hey. U should get a penname and write ur own story about MoMo's perspective (dang, i hope that i spelled that right) during the journey! that wud b awesome! And yea, ur gonna hear MoMo in this chapter. dn't worry! MOMO IS BACK:):):):):):):):):):):)**

**harryrulesmyworld: ur face turned red? _really? _it _did?_ wow. i never knew that my writing had such a big impact 2 my readers so much 2 turn them colors! cool! lol. anywho, 4 the Aang almost dead thing, i wanted 2 do something that no one would expect. i guess that i succeeded! YAY! U RULE:):):):):):):):):):):)**

**KarieLuisaSaja: hey! what's up? I can't believe that u have 5 stories!lol. i guess the need 2 hit u on the head with my folder at school isn't that necessary! (dang, i hope i spelled that right) i'll ttyl, K? L8R! I SHALL GET U ON MY WAY 2 SPANISH ON MONDAY LIKE I ALWAYS DO! SO B READY 4 IT!lol. i'll e-mail u l8r, k? U R SUCH A COOL FRIEND:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Hopeless4life: lol. it's ok. don't sweat it! lol. i'll ttyl, k? have fun with ur shrines! U R COOL:):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**George: hey! welcome 2 my story! thanx 4 reviewing! and i'm continuing! also, i luv it when I get new readers who luv my story!lol. thanx! i hope that u'll b a loyal readaer!WELCOME:):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Seeker of the Charter: awwwwwwww! thank u! i'm soooooooooooo flattered (dang, i hope i spelled that right)that u check up on my story! that's a sign of a loyal reader right there!lol. thank u, and welcome 2 the story! lol. thanx! ttyl, k? L8R! WELCOME:):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Kinchy: lol. thanx! and ur right! Appa still rox hard! YAY! well, ttyl, k? L8R! stay loyal! GO APPA!):):):):):):):):):)**

**aangluva: lol. anywho, that ain't weird, (u know, if u mean it like a sister, than it's ok.) k? and same 2 u! i mean it like a sister. and I didn't 4get 2 reply! aww! thanx! i'll ttyl, k? L8R! I LUV ALL OF MY REVIEWERS LIKE BROTHERS AND SISTERS:):)(and ur no exception!):):):):):):):)**

**momoiskool12: yea! i was so sick of ZukoKatara stories that I made a C2 especially 4 Aang and Katara! it's called "You and only You...". anywho, the stories r all Aang and Katara pairings, and I've personally read every one of them! they r my special few who i think do a great AangKatara story. these stories r 4 the people who r into Aang/Katara pairing. so it's like a sanctuary 4 people who r as sick of bogus pairings as I am! so check it out! i'm sure that u'll find a new fav story in there!lol. ttyl, k? L8R! CHECK OUT THE C2 4 GREAT AANG/KATARA STORIES:):):):):):):)AND WELCOME 2 MY STORY:):):)**

**T$H: hey! i luv the way that u wrote Tasha! that is tty creative!lol. okay, okay, okay! i'll update!lol. ttyl, k? L8R! WELCOME:):):):):):):):)**

**A/N: that's all 4 now. I wuz feelin 2 lazy 2 uppercase some stuff. oh, well. And check the bottom of my profile 2 get some great info 4 Aang/Katara pairing fans who can't seem 2 find any good Aang/Katara stories! k? **

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Sokka had a hard time saying goodbye to Suki. There was crying, yelling, and impatience. And it was pretty hard for Sokka and Suki to say goodbye with Katara doing that.

"SOKKA! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO _NOW_!" Katara yelled.

"Cool it! I'm coming!" Sokka bellowed. "Thank you for this beautiful shell necklace Suki. I love you. Bye!" Sokka said as he kissed Suki goodbye. Suki waved goodbye and then Appa was off.

**_Ten minutes later while flying on Appa..._**

"Really! How long does it take for two people to say goodbye!" Katara growled. "Pretty long when it's a couple saying goodbye!" Sokka replied angrily. "That still doesn't give you the right to make Aang, Appa, MoMo and I wait _AN HOUR_ for you!" Katara snapped pointing to MoMo.

MoMo was just lying lazily on his back while devouring a tickle peach. The brown fur on his stomach was now a lighter brown mixed with a light peach from the juice of the peaches. MoMo's stomach was abnormally large again from eating too many tickle peaches at a time. And his face was wet and sticky from the juice as well. It didn't look like MoMo was upset at all.

"Cut it out you two!" Aang said as he raised two hands in front of each of the siblings' faces, signaling for them to stop. "Katara, don't yell at Sokka for taking pretty long to say goodbye. After all, he is saying goodbye to his girlfriend." Aang said. Katara made a 'humph' noise, crossed her arms and turned the other way. "HA!" Sokka said.

"And Sokka that still doesn't give you the right to hold us up from leaving." Aang directed this comment to Sokka, who immediately mimicked Katara's silent response.

"Now apologize. _Both_ of you." Aang said. not turning their heads, Katara and Sokka shook hands.

Aang sighed. "At least it's a start."

_**Two hours later...**_

"Aang! I'm hungry!" Sokka whined.

"Oh, be quiet! We all are." Katara said, as she continued her stitching. She was fixing Sokka's pants. Again. "There. Finished." She said as she tossed Sokka his pants. "It utterly astounds me how you manage to rip your pants every time we come to Kyoshi." Katara smirked.

"We have some tickle peaches." Aang suggested. "Correction. Had." Katara said as she pointed to an empty basket that only contained one very chubby lemur.

"MoMo!" Aang said. "Now what? I'm starving!" Sokka's moaning was getting more annoying by the second. Katara had the biggest urge to stick a sock in his mouth to make him shut up. At least that would block his ability to whine anymore. But sadly, she couldn't. They only had one pair of socks each, and they were wearing them. Besides, she didn't want to touch his socks, and she didn't want her's anywhere near his mouth. Dilemmas, dilemmas.

"Look! Over there!" Aang said loudly as he pointed into the distance. "Storm clouds. They're really dark. It's gonna be a really bad storm." Katara said as she looked over in the direction in which Aang was pointing to.

"Does this mean no food?" Sokka asked. "BE QUIET!" Katara snapped.

"We have to land and wait the storm out. If Appa flies through that storm, we might not come out together…or even in one whole." Aang said softly. "Then it's unanimous. We'll land on the next strip of land we see and make camp." Katara announced.

"Like that?" Sokka asked, as he pointed to a coast. Aang and Katara nodded as Aang signaled Appa to descend.

**A/N: Here. I'm gettin 2 the main plot now. So THERE! I bet that u never thought that I'd actually get 2 it, did u! WELL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 2 U ALL THAT DOUBTED ME! and 4 those who didn't, thank u all soooooooooooo much! So plz review, k? thanx:)JJJJJJJJJJ**


End file.
